


Sex Bomb

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Challenge Response, Dare, First Time, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: An answer to Louise's "First Time Challenge" (2002) Malcolm and Trip windup in bed together after the party to end all parties. Hot sex ensues.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterprisegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisegal/gifts).



> Challenge Elements: Hangovers from hell, large amounts of Alcohol. Karaoke  
> and someone singing "Sex Bomb" by Tom Jones, Sex Scene, First time challenge  
> with pairing ending up in bed on a dare from someone/s.  
> Include the words: "ow my head -- WTF there's a naked man in my bed."

_It must have been one hell of a party,_ Trip thought as he slowly approached consciousness. He groaned keeping his eyes closed as he raised both hands to rub at his face. Rough stubble rasped against his palms and he let out another moan of pain, as even that small sound made his head swim. He hadn't had a hangover quite this bad since his days in Australia. _God but those blokes **[i]** could put away some booze,_ he thought as fond memories of some of the men he'd completed survival training with flickered across his mind.  
  
 _Blokes,_ Trip chuckled and immediately regretted it. _Australians have some of the weirdest slang this side of Draylax.  
_  
"What hit me?"  
  
The soft query almost made Trip jump out of his skin, and the startle reflex almost caused his head to explode. _Ow! My head…_ He slowly looked to his left, and forced one eye partly open. _What the fuck?_ Both eyes flew open and Trip made the mistake of pushing himself up fast on one elbow. _There's a man in my bed?_ He blinked a few times in confusion, taking in the sight of a very tousled, very naked Malcolm Reed lying in his bed. _Correction; there's a **naked** man in my bed!_  
  
"Ohh, shit!" Trip let the supporting elbow go out from under him, and collapsed onto the pillows.  
  
"If you don't lie still, I swear I shall kill you!" Malcolm grumbled. "I need tea, and I need it _now!_ "  
  
"I need a doctor." Trip retorted but he got out of bed, suppressing another groan of dismay when he realized he was also naked. _Did we?_ He over his shoulder at Malcolm and decided that nothing must have happened; he may have been falling down drunk last night, but there was no way he would have forgotten having an opportunity to get down and dirty with Malcolm Reed.  
  
 _But if that's the case, how the hell did he get into my bed? I don't remember askin' him home…_  
  
After setting a small electric kettle to boil, Trip made his way to the head. _I gotta figure this out. Just what the hell went on last night?_  
  
As he took care of business and washed up, Trip attempted to get the sequence of events straight in his head.

Enterprise had discovered a new planet two days previously and Captain Archer made contact with the more than friendly race of aliens, the name of which completely evaded Trip's fogged brain for the moment. They'd exchanged information, visits, and hospitality; culminating the previous evening in a reception aboard ship, which soon became a drunken carousal. Trip winced as fragmented memories returned to haunt him. _Did I really get up on the table and sing Sex Bomb?_ Trip screwed his eyes shut. _To Malcolm? Okay, it ain't so bad; maybe I can just stay in here until he leaves. I don't hafta face him; maybe he doesn't remember anyway…yeah that's probably right, he was drunker than I was, he won't remember._  
  
"Where's that tea?" A petulant voice demanded from the bedroom. Trip groaned and grabbed a bathrobe off the back of the door. _I may just as well face the damn music,_ he told himself as he went out to make hot drinks for both of them.  
  
Trip carried the mugs to the bed and sat down on the side of it, handing a steaming mug of tea to the Armory Officer. "Mornin'," he said, as though it was a normal occurrence for them to wake up naked and in bed together.  
  
Malcolm sent him an inscrutable glance, but didn't speak, sipping his tea before he smacked his lips and nodded. "S'lovely," he said in that softly accented tone that made Tucker shiver. The Lieutenant took another fortifying sip and then, smiled shyly. "I appear to have misjudged which door I staggered through last night. A faint blush stained his cheeks. "Would you mind handing me my clothes? I feel rather... underdressed."  
  
"Sure," Trip set his coffee aside and got up; relieved that Malcolm was at least taking the situation calmly he looked around the room. "Uh, d'you happen to remember where ya left em?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. In fact, I don't remember much after you serenaded me with that song…how'd it go again?" Malcolm paused, humming a snatch of tune, before he launched into song. "Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, and you can give it to me when I need to be turned on…"  
  
"Ah…yeah," Trip felt a furious blush rise to his cheeks. "About that, I, well y'see I…tend to do stuff when ah've had a few drinks that…that well, that I wouldn't do otherwise."  
  
"You mean you are in the habit of seducing the first person you see once inebriation reaches a certain level?"  
  
"Seducin'?" Trip gulped. _Oh geeze I didn't, did I?_ He bowed his head, studying Malcolm from under lowered lids.  
  
"Perhaps seducing is not exactly the word for it," Malcolm conceded, "But you would have to agree, that song is not one you'd sing to just anyone."  
  
"True," Trip nodded, still looking around for Malcolm's clothes. "In fact, I don't usually sing any songs…to anyone, period." He met Malcolm's gaze with a helpless shrug. "Well, if you were wearin' clothes when you got here, I can't figure what happened to 'em."  
  
Malcolm frowned and turned onto his side, reaching to set his mug on the bedside table, long and lean, his body was perfectly toned and Tucker watched the play of muscles under the firm flesh. He bit his lips as a shudder ran through him, imagining how it would feel to run his hands over those muscles and feel them ripple beneath his touch.  
  
He let his eyes travel down the length of Reed's body from head to toe, lingering here and there to admire the curve of a muscle or a line of sinew. He felt his cock stir under the bathrobe and slowly moved his gaze back upwards.  
  
"See anything you'd like?" Malcolm asked and Trip started, meeting the darkened, blue-grey gaze as that telltale blush rose to his cheeks again.  
  
"Uh…sorry." Trip turned away. _Gawd, Tucker can ya quit gawkin' at the man like some kinda sex crazed cadet?_  
  
"Now, don't be shy…" Malcolm's tone had taken on a silky quality that hadn't been there before. He got up from the bed, swaying for a moment before he approached Tucker. He placed his hands on Trip's shoulders. "I see plenty that _I'd_ like." Malcolm smiled slightly and moved one hand to grab a handful of Tucker's behind. "Do you know, I think your bum leaves T'pol's in the shade," he murmured an instant before he leaned in to brush his lips across Tucker's.  
  
Tucker caught his breath on a sharp gasp as those sexy lips brushed across his. He gulped, closing his eyes and letting his hands slide across warm, naked skin, touching the very same muscles he had imagined touching only moments before. He moaned as a wave of want swept over him.  
  
Trip let his tongue trail across Malcolm's lips, still unsure if this was really happening or just a product of his hung over imagination, but the aggressively thrusting tongue that invaded his mouth in response wiped away any doubts. Tucker let himself to be pushed onto the bed, hands and mouth busily exploring Malcolm's skin, and mouth and anything else he could reach.  
  
They tumbled onto the bed together, rolling and squirming as each tried to dominate, finally settling with Reed straddling Tucker's hips.  
  
Reed's hands went to the belt of Tucker's bathrobe. He untied the knot and pushed the dark blue terry cloth back from bronzed muscular shoulders. He sighed, running his hands over the warm skin, following with his lips and tongue, kissing licking and nibbling his way to one nipple and sucking the hard nub into his mouth.  
  
Tucker bucked, bringing his straining cock into contact with Reed's and delighting in the grunt of pleasure that broke from the other man's throat. He ground his hips seductively, eyes closed, hands reaching to capture the slim hips and push Malcolm down against his body, craving greater friction.  
  
Reed's mouth and tongue returned to briefly plunder Tucker's before he sat back on his heels, his smoldering smoky eyes met Trip's for a moment and the lieutenant took hold of his own cock in one hand, stroking himself sensuously whilst Tucker watched.  
  
Tucker licked his lips, his eyes drinking in the sight of the normally reserved armory officer stroking himself, head thrown back and eyes closed, moaning with pleasure. It was the sexiest thing Tucker had ever seen. He groaned, raising his hands to touch Reed's chest as the erotic display continued. "God, Malcolm, you're a sex bomb all right," he whispered.  
  
With another of those incredibly sexy growls, Malcolm let go his organ and leaned down to kiss Tucker, flipping them so that Tucker was on top. "Fuck me," he whispered.  
  
Tucker smiled, reaching for the tube of lubricant he kept in the bedside drawer. He quickly coated the fingers of his right hand, and scooted down the bed until he knelt between Malcolm's spread thighs. Gently, he slipped one finger into the other man's body. Reed was tight, and hot, and Tucker groaned as he saw and felt a shudder run through the lean, hard body, accompanied by a low moan of desire. He probed deeper; seeking the small nub of nerve endings inside that he knew would bring the greatest pleasure. Finding them, he applied gentle pressure, rubbing his finger across them and then withdrew slightly, adding another finger on the next inward thrust.  
  
Reed's face was a study in ecstasy as he moved to meet Tucker's fingers this time, groaning softly, his teeth set into his lower lip. Tucker's heart missed a beat. _God, he's beautiful like this, I never want it to stop._  
  
"Please, Trip…come on," Malcolm whispered, opening his eyes for a brief second to look up at Tucker. "Need you now!"  
  
Tucker needed no further urging, he pulled his fingers away and guided his cock into Malcolm, letting out a short cry when he pushed into the tight heat of his partner's body. He stilled, holding back for a moment until he had enough control not to slam himself all the way in. He didn't want this to turn into a painful experience for either of them. He waited until he felt Reed stir under him, and then pushed himself slowly and smoothly, deep into Reed's body.  
  
"Holy Christ!" Reed muttered, a violent shudder rippling through him. He gripped Tucker's hips and ground his own in a tight circle, crying out with the pleasure of it. "Fuck me, Trip."  
Those words on Malcolm's lips in that accent, so filthy. It sent sparks racing down Tucker's spine to nestle somewhere in the vicinity of his balls.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Tucker was driven beyond control. His restraint to slipped away as he began to pump in and out of the other man's yielded body. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back, angling his thrusts to bring Malcolm the greatest pleasure. He felt the tight coil of pleasure in his own belly winding tighter by the minute and knew he would not last long. "Malcolm!" he gasped, opening his eyes to look down at the other man. A thrill of delight ran through him when he met dark eyes, that told of the passion underlying every move of the other man's body. Trip groaned, his eyes on Reed's cock, which was weeping precum heavily, strings of it, making his belly slick with the wetness.  
  
Tucker took hold of the twitching organ in one hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He felt Reed tense under him, heard the abandoned cry of passion that ripped from his throat, and then the universe burst into fragments as his orgasm ripped through him triggered by feeling Reed's muscles tighten and then release, pulsing around his engorged organ. He moaned, sobbing for breath and finally fell forward over his lover's body, kissing the sweat slicked skin of Reed's neck and shoulder, nipping at the juncture where they met.  
  
When the universe formed itself into a cohesive whole again, Tucker rolled to his side and pulled Reed into his arms. "Wow," he murmured sleepily, burying his face against the other man's chest.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," the softly accented response came, bringing a smile to Tucker's lips.  
  
"You can lose your way … and your clothes on the way home anytime you want to, Malcolm," Trip said. "I won't mind."  
  
A huff of laughter and a tightening of arms and Malcolm drew him closer, pressing his lips to Tucker's hair. "Actually, I have a confession to make," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Reed nodded. "Travis told me he didn't think I would dare to come to your room, naked, and get into bed with you."  
  
Tucker felt the lips against his hair curve in a smile and he held back a chuckle.  
  
"Obviously, Travis underestimated the courage of Starfleet's finest munitions officer," Trip said, hitching closer to the warm, hard body. "I double dog dare ya to try and leave now that ya got here though."  
  
"Ah…my heart fails me," Malcolm murmured, kissing Tucker's hair again. "Besides, it's warm here, and you've quite cured my hangover.  
  
~FIN~

* * *

[i] Australian (and British) slang for guys/men.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work, please leave kudos or comments to let the author know.


End file.
